Nick Me Now Or Never
by DeadBetaLox
Summary: a sci-fi story following the lives of nick and his alien friend whom he met in a government facility it starts with nicks life story I haven't started the aliens life yet and I don't have a name for him if you have a name for him let me know in the comments my friends will vote from all posts and could plz someone post a youtube video of them reading this I want to make this public


Nick Me Now or Never

By Bryan Wheeler

Chapter List

Prologue...Pg.

Chapter I...Pg.

Chapter II...Pg.

Chapter III...Pg.

Chapter IV...Pg.

Chapter V...Pg.

Chapter VI...Pg.

Chapter VII...Pg.

Chapter VIII...Pg.

Chapter IX...Pg.

Chapter X...Pg.

Prologue

In all the years I have been on this inferior planet, ever since I was born in in the bowonga forests on the planet Darwin IV I never thought about life before now I never thought about the possibility that you could be having fun with your friends and family one minute and every one could be dead the next, It all happenings so fast. It felt like a flash of light and here I was New York City 7865 running from the main NY protectors. My wife and kids gone. My mother gone. The only known living relative I had, just died a month ago. His name was Jasper; he had no kids, no wife, and no other family. This is the story about what happened to a guy named Nick and how he had changed my life. This is not only my life story but also his story.

CHAPTER 1: THE DREAM

Time: 6:47p.m, April, 30 1746 Mid-Atlantic

"Nicholas, come help me move this firewood before the snow is here." My father Elijah said. My father was a strong man, but an old one too. At the age of 46, he had lost much of his strength.

"Coming father," I said running to my father to help. My name is Nicholas, or as I like to be called Nick, and I am a young man 22 years of age. No one knows the tragedy that's about to happen to my father and I. As Elijah goes to put more wood on the pile, the wood pile collapses on him. "Help, HELP!" I cry out I agony.

Our mother, a short woman 42 years of age, named Sapphire hears his cries, "Nicholas what is wrong, where is your father?" she said with worry in her voice.

I frantically reply, "The wood pile just collapsed on him and he is trapped, we need to get help! NOW!" We rounded up all the settlers to help dig out my father, but unfortunately it was too late. he was gone.

Nick faded away as he cried, "Father no!"

Sapphire shook him awake, "Did you have a dream about your father again Nicholas?"

"Yes, mother I do not know why I keep having these dreams, but I fear something bad will happen to me. I just do not know if it is true or not."

"Do not worry anymore, Nicholas. We are here in the great land of Greenland!" Sapphire stated joyfully.

Chapter 2 Love Ahead And Beyond

Time: 7:46 a.m., May, 1 1746. Western Nuuk Greenland.

When we arrived in Nuuk, a small fishing village with very few people, we ventured off of our boat and into the city. However, we were confronted by a guard, "HALT! Who are you and what do you want?!" the guard patrolling the western ice field demanded.

"We just traveled all the way here to get some medicine for our village. Everyone is very sick and we need more blubber and polar bear fleece to make blankets for everyone." Sapphire said.

"Well, something tells me you are here for a different reason. Come, we must get the Princess' judgment whether to let you stay or to send you back to where you came from," said the Guard.

When we got to the palace, we were escorted through corridors filled with ice sculptures of each king, queen, prince, and princess since the village's formation. The door to the Royal Chamber was frozen shut, from many years of being left alone.

"What is that place and why is it froze shut?" I said, pointing to the frozen door.

"Oh that is the roy-I mean _was_ the Royal Chamber, until the Queen died of frost bite. 12 years later, the King died of small pox brought by a traveler from Africa, who already had it and died 5 days after he arrived." the Guard said.

"Why is the Princess not the Queen, or one of her relatives?" Sapphire asked, confused.

The Guard whispered hesitantly, "We are not supposed to talk about that. It upsets the Princess because she is an only child, and if any exist, has no living relatives that she can talk. She is only 15, tomorrow is her 16th birthday and that is sad because it is the anniversary of her mother's death. Exactly 12 years after her mother's death, her father died while dancing with her. Also, the age when a Prince or Princess can become a King or Queen."

We had reached the Throne Room, the door was so old and worn out that it looked like it would fall to dust at any second. "Here we are." said the Guard as he opened the door. He bowed to the Princess, and gestured for us to do the same.

"Your majesty, these travelers have arrived on a ship that has docked in the Western Ice Field. What do you wish to do with them your highness?" the Guard said to the Princess.

"CALIBRI! Why have you brought such dirty peasants into my palace from the America's? Be gone with you!" the Princess exclaimed, "Sorry about that. I have a certain figure to uphold with my people; I want them to think the best of me, not the worst. But anyway, why have you come here to Nuuk?" the Princess asked.

"We have come to get some medicine, polar bear fleece, and blubber for our village. Everyone is sick and we need supplies." Sapphire explained.

"You will stay here tonight. It is too dark to go back to your ship, Edward, show them to the guest chambers. Welcome, my name is Maria, come to my birthday celebration tomorrow. You, see me in my chambers later."

"Who? Nicholas?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes." Princess Maria said sternly.

Chapter 3: the birthday

Time: 10:57 p.m., May, 1 1746. Nuuk Castle, East side, Royal Chambers 

After we had taken our stuff to our rooms a guard came to escort me to the princesses chambers. When we got to the door the 2 guards posted there opened the door so I could go in. When it finally opened the first guard told me to go in so I went in and bowed to the princess. "As you may have heard from an unloyal guard both my parents are dead and I having no one to lead me in the first dance, so I have decided you will lead me in the first dance." She said

"Thank you Princess." I said.

"Call me Maria." She said. I was then escorted back to the rooms my mother and I were staying in. when I went in I saw my mother was already asleep but I just sat for a while and read one of the many books from the book shelf it was called it wasn't long until I went to sleep too

The next morning I was woke up by sapphire "Hurry up Nicholas you need to get ready for Princess Maria's birthday! You have 3 hours to get ready so hurry up." Sapphire said.

"I know what today is its your birthday." I said still half asleep, but I was fully awake when I herd what sounded like an explosion and thats when the whole castle shook. Books flying off the shelves, windows breaking into a million little pieces, towers crumbling into piles of rubble, smoke as thick as the sea is blue

**Find out in the next book**

**Despair from Icy New York **

**Guntier Mackintire**


End file.
